


Celandine (joys to come)

by S_Horne



Series: August in Bloom [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Damn. Whose stupid idea was it for me to stay here last night?”It had probably been Tony’s own stupid idea to stay over. Without trying, they’d somehow turned into one of those sad and ridiculously dependent couples that couldn’t bear to spend even a few hours without the other. There had been a slew of sleepless nights when they had tried to go to bed alone and they’d quickly put a stop to that.“Now I have to go home and get changed before going into the lab.” Tony pressed himself even further into Steve, as though trying to fuse them together. He nipped at Steve’s tantalising bare skin, words coming out muffled. “It’s going back on myself to come this way again anyway. I should have brought more clothes with me.”“Or,” Steve began, breaking off for a moment and pulling a questioning sort of grunt from Tony, “you could bring all of your clothes here?”





	Celandine (joys to come)

“I don’t want to move,” Tony moaned, nuzzling into Steve’s neck with a loud and drawn out sigh. They’d woken up at the first alarm nearly an hour ago, but neither man had broached the world outside of the bed just yet. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Tony liked to laze around and wile away his days in bed and he had slowly but surely started to corrupt Steve into his way of thinking.

“You’re going to have to if you don’t want to be late,” Steve said even as he tightened his hold around Tony, pulling him closer to his chest and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Get out of bed, lazybones.”

“I don’t want to,” Tony mumbled, a slight whine clinging to his words. “I still have time.”

Another kiss was dropped to his messy hair. “You really don’t.”

“Damn. Whose stupid idea was it for me to stay here last night?”

It had probably been Tony’s own stupid idea to stay over. Without trying, they’d somehow turned into one of those sad and ridiculously dependent couples that couldn’t bear to spend even a few hours without the other. There had been a slew of sleepless nights when they had tried to go to bed alone and they’d quickly put a stop to that.

That didn’t mean that Tony was thrilled at sleeping at Steve’s. Though it was blissfully closer to his work, Tony wasn’t always the best at doing laundry and more often than not he forgot a change of clean clothes.

“Now I have to go home and get changed before going into the lab.” Tony pressed himself even further into Steve, as though trying to fuse them together. He nipped at Steve’s tantalising bare skin, words coming out muffled. “It’s going back on myself to come this way again anyway. I should have brought more clothes with me.” 

“Or,” Steve began, breaking off for a moment and pulling a questioning sort of grunt from Tony, “you could bring all of your clothes here?”

“But then I wouldn’t have any clothes when I went home,” Tony pointed out, his voice dropping off as he began to fall back asleep. “Pointless, really. We’d have the same problem when you sleep at mine next week.”

There was another long silence and Tony’s arm began to slide off Steve’s chest as his hold went lax with sleep.

“You could bring the rest of your things as well, though,” Steve said into the quiet room and Tony’s eyes shot open.

“Wait.” With a sudden burst of energy, Tony sat up, propping himself onto one elbow as he stared down at Steve, shock on his face. “Are you asking me to…”

He never completed his thought when Steve’s carefully blank expression curved into a slight smile instead. Even as he felt his own lips start to turn up in a grin, Tony wasn’t about to let Steve get away with that sort of nonsense. Quick as a flash, Tony shot his hand out and flicked Steve’s exposed nipple.

“I can’t believe you!” he said with a growl behind his words, the sharpness of his tone and sudden smack causing Steve’s mouth to fall open. “I have to go to work now, with that on my brain! Things like this are meant to be _celebrated_.”

Steve laughed, his expression clearing when he caught onto Tony’s teasing. He reached up and cupped Tony’s cheek, pulling him down for a deep and dirty kiss.

“Go to work,” Steve whispered against his mouth, coaxing Tony’s chest down again to press their bodies together, his voice dropping lower and lower until it was a severely suggestive husk. “And then you can come home.”

_Home_. Huh. Tony could deal with that, he thought as he sagged down again and licked his way into Steve’s mouth. He quite liked the sound of that indeed.


End file.
